Unforgivable events
by Nat-loves-the-connors
Summary: Ryan and Michelle have a row, which results in Michelle storming out. However, when she fails to return home that day and the police have to be involved, things get a whole lot more traumatic. Rated T for sensitive Issues.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Connor was worried. He had a row with his mum over homework about four hours ago. It had resulted in Michelle going out in a huff. Ryan presumed she'd been going to Peter's flat. However, it was now 11 O'clock and there had been no phone call from her to let him know she was okay. This was odd.

"Still no sign of her?" Maria asked, coming down from the shower. Ryan sighed and shook his head, switching the TV off.

"Try not to worry, eh?" Maria said, though you could see the worry on her face even as she said it. Ryan rolled his eyes, he wasn't a kid anymore. She didn't have to try and hide her thoughts away in attempt not to scare him.

"I've rung Peter, he said he's not seen her all day" Ryan told her, wondering what she had to say to that.

Maria didn't even have an answer to give him.

"I feel awful" He continued "It was my fault she went out."

"I'll try her mobile again" She said, reaching for the phone. She pressed a few buttons and then held the phone to her ear hopefully. After ten seconds or so, she threw it down in frustration.

"Switched off!" She cried.

They both sat back and sighed, wondering where on earth she could be.


	2. Chapter 2

*Please be warned that the next few chapters may be what some readers find disturbing or upsetting. If you are offended by any of this context in any way then please discontinue reading*

Ryan's eyes snapped open when he heard noise outside. He glanced at his watch and saw it was half two in the morning. He looked over at Maria who was sleeping on the sofa opposite. He listened for any noises upstairs.

"Mum! Are you back?" He called, heading for the stairs. No answer came and Ryan ran back into the living room. He snapped the light on and cried.

"Maria! She's still not back!"

Maria sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering what had caused her awakening.

"What?" She yawned, shivering from the mix of the draft and being tired.

"Mum's not back!" He cried again.

"I'll try her phone again, if she doesn't answer then we'll get the police involved" Maria was panicking slightly and she looked up Michelle's number in her contacts and hit call. She closed her eyes praying for her to answer. Her heart sank when it went straight to voicemail. Ryan was watching her anxiously and groaned when she shook her head.

"There's only one thing left to do then" She said, dialling the emergency services.

Ryan blinked back tears as he heard Maria telling someone on the end of the line that she wanted to report a missing person.

"They'll be with us as soon as they can" She told him when she'd hung up "So the whole street will be awakened and wanting to ask questions" she sighed.

The residents of the street were the least of Ryan's concerns now. It all seemed scary and official that she was missing now that the police had had to become involved. He was shaking when Maria came over to him and gestured for him to sit down.

They did not know how long they had been waiting. Time seemed to be going extra slow. Each minute seemed like ten. Finally they saw the flash of blue lights and heard the slamming of a car door. Maria got up to let them in. Two officers walked into the living room, looking all formal and official. They asked questions that Maria answered while Ryan sat on the sofa, his heart thudding. Where was she?

They asked if they could have a picture and Ryan went off upstairs to find one. He took quite a while choosing, he was reluctant to give one away. He finally chose a recent one of her at his Uncle Liam's wedding. He took it down and handed it over.


	3. Chapter 3

****IMPORTANT: Once again, later chapters may be upsetting or disturbing to readers. If you feel you may be offended PLEASE DISONTINUE READING.*****

"In the meantime, you should probably contact family and friends, she might end up there" One of them said as they left the house. Maria nodded and told them thank you as they got into the car and drove away. Ryan jumped up and grabbed his coat from the hook.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maria asked.

"To look around" He answered, opening the door.

"No you can't! We don't want both of you gone, just wait here she might turn up" She said, tugging him back in the house.

"But you heard what they said! She might be at some one's house" He cried, pulling away from her. Maria pressed her lips together, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Take your phone, I'll keep ringing you" She finally said, reluctantly letting him go and watching him walk down the street.

He looked through narrowed eyes at the ones who were staring through the door. Why weren't they all asleep at three in the morning? Norris had even opened his window and was sticking his head out, hoping to find out what was going on.

The door across from them opened and Sally Webster tried to stop Rosie from running across the street and going straight up to him.

"What's going off?" She asked, looking almost excited. Ryan shot her a dark look but she didn't seem fazed. Then he swallowed. Maybe if he told her and it got round, someone would have spotted Michelle somewhere.

"Have you seen my mum?" He asked. Rosie looked blank.

"Why would I have seen your mum?" She sniped. Ryan shrugged, and went to continue walking along down the street.

"Hey wait!" She shouted, grabbing hold of him. "What's happened?"

"Mum's missing, so if you hear anything, or anyone else does, will you let me know?"

Rosie stopped being cocky and looked almost sympathetic.

"Oh, right. Yeah I'll let you know"

Ryan watched her walk back across the street and back into the house. He looked up and saw Sophie looking out of the window. He shook his head and carried on walking, taking a short cut down the backstreets to dodge Norris.

He backed against the wall and slid down to the floor, dropping his head in his hands. It was his entire fault. She'd run out because of him, and now she was gone. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He wasn't going to be any help if he just sat there crying about it.

However, after another hour of searching around the street, he began to give up thinking she was around here. He decided to call it a day and let the police do their job. It was half four in the morning, most of the street would know by now. Maybe some one knew something.

He trudged back down the backstreets and turned the corner. It was then he remembered he'd forgotten to switch on his phone. He cursed to himself, knowing that Maria would be really worried about him. He switched it on and his theory proved true. He had 22 missed calls from her. He ran the rest of the way but skidded to a halt when he got to Marias. There were two police cars outside.

Ryan raced across the road, foolishly not bothering to stop for cars. Though there wouldn't be many at this hour. He burst through the door and saw 3 officers this time, all of them looking very sombre.

"Did you find her?" he said urgently. He looked over to Maria who was white and she nodded.

"What happened? Is she okay? Tell me!"

Maria looked and him and burst into tears.

** **IMPORTANT: chapters following this may be UPSETTING or DISTURBING to some viewers. If you feel you may be offended then PLEASE DISCONTINUE READING. I do not wish to upset anyone reading this fic ** **


	4. Chapter 4

*****WARNING: This chapter contains events that some readers may find upsetting or disturbing. It is not my wish to upset anyone reading. It is merely to outline some of the events that can and does happen in today's society. Should you find any of this content too much, then please discontinue reading now.*****

Ryan looked around the room desperately, willing someone to speak and let him know she was okay.

"Maria?" But Maria couldn't answer him, she was too choked up. Ryan went to sit down next to her.

"Please tell me...what's happened?" He said softly this time.

"She's at the hospital" she said, and more tears fell down her face.

"Is she okay?" He whispered, fear mixing with his voice. When Maria couldn't answer him, one of the officers sat down opposite and began to tell him instead.

"We checked some of the CCTV around this area and in the town, to see if we could find out where he'd been and we saw someone who matched the description you gave us." Ryan nodded, wondering where this was heading.

"On the camera she took a walk down a backstreet at around 6 O'clock. There were two men also on the same street and were walking down. We weren't going to continue at first, we thought it was insignificant however it became clear she was a little distressed, she was walking faster. We suspected they were following her, so we looked at all the CCTV around that area and..." He trailed off, looking at his colleagues with an expression that was almost asking if he should continue. Ryan was concentrating on him, waiting for him to say what he had next. He looked at the other officers who were looking at him sympathetically and then back to Maria, who was looking at the floor crying silently. He began to get annoyed. He wasn't a kid, what were they trying to hide from him and why?

"Michelle...your mum" He continued hesitantly "She was forced into their car and the car was driven off"

"WHAT!" Ryan began to shout, but he calmed himself down pretty quickly in order to hear what they were going to say next.

"We got the cars registration and tracked it down to a small flat not that far from here. They refused to let us in so we had to force our way in and that's where we found her"

Ryan's eyes widened in horror

"Was she okay?" He urged, waiting for him to continue. The officer struggled with himself for a moment. He looked to the other officers as if needing their permission. One of them shrugged and nodded soft-heartedly. The officer took a breath and continued unwillingly.

"I'm afraid from what she was saying...we're going to have to treat it as a rape enquiry"


	5. Chapter 5

*****WARNING: This chapter deals with issues some reader may find disturbing or upsetting, as do all the following chapter. Please discontinue reading if you find these chapters too upsetting*****

Ryan stopped breathing for a moment, trying to let the words sink in. He felt lightheaded and sick. Sick in the stomach to learn that someone had done that to her. He bolted for the sink in the kitchen and placed a hand over his mouth, trying to gain some control. His throat contracted and he threw up in the sink.

Maria came over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We need to go and see her, she's on her own" Ryan said.

"We can't. Not yet, they've got to run some tests." She told him gently.

"But she's on her own! She'll be scared!" Maria shook her head.

"She won't see you. I've already asked them" She said nodding in the direction of the officers, who were looking as if they were getting ready to leave. Ryan rushed in to them and demanded.

"Why can't I see my mum?" One of them sighed and said.

"She's a little apprehensive towards the male gender at the minute. It took a team of our female officers to get her out of the house and into the car safely"

"But I'm her son! She'll see me..." He said. He hoped she would anyway.

"I suppose you can try but not at this time. I suggest you stay put until it gets a bit later and we'll contact you when we know more about the situation. I'm sorry to have had to tell you this."

Once again, Maria saw the officers out. They were welcomed by the whole streets eyes on them. It didn't seem to bother the officers, they ignored the shouts of questions and got into the cars before driving away.

She came back to find Ryan on the chair, staring at the floor. She could see the tears dripping off his face onto the carpet. Maria perched on the chair arm.

"I want to see her" he whispered tearfully.

"I know you do" She said, gently stroking his hair "We will, soon"

Ryan sniffed and wiped his eyes. He looked up at her.

"When?"

Maria looked at him. She knew the sensible answer was that they should wait until the police or hospital contacted them. However, looking at the state he was in, she didn't want to upset him any further.

"Tell you what, go upstairs, go get showered and changed then we'll go see her okay?"

Ryan jumped up and gave her a quick hug before rushing upstairs to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

***** IMPORTANT: The warnings from previous chapters still stand*****

They had to wait until eight for a taxi to be available, much to Ryan's annoyance. When they arrived at the hospital they went in through the visitor's entrance and walked up to the receptionist.

"Can you tell me where Michelle Connor is?" Maria asked. The receptionist looked through some files and tapped some buttons on the computer.

"I don't think they're allowing anyone to see her at the moment. Are you family?"

"Were her Son and sister-in-law" She answered.

"She's on ward 2 but I'm afraid we're not allowing visitors. Would you like me to check up on a more convenient time to come back?"

Before Ryan could open his mouth to protest, Maria answered.

"If it's no trouble". The receptionist insisted it wasn't and told them she would be back in a minute. She disappeared of into a back room.

"Right come on quick" Maria muttered, tugging Ryan along.

"But- Maria- what?"

"Do you want to see your mum?"

"Yes"

"Come on then!" She dragged him down the corridor and around the corner. Ryan couldn't believe what she'd done. They walked casually past all the single cubicles and came around to a room that read 'Ward 1'. They continued down the corridor until they came to ward two. It was just a small single ward with glass windows. The cream blinds looked tinged with green, giving them a sickly colour. They couldn't see inside, the blinds were pulled closed. Maria looked around and then slowly inched the door open.

She let out a sigh of relief when there were no doctors or nurses in the ward. But her sigh turned into a gasp when she looked at the bed. Hearing her, Ryan gently coaxed her through the door so he could get through too. Michelle was there. She was curled up tight, her knees up against her chin. She was sleeping but her eyes were tense and screwed up tight. Her face was pale, with grey marks down her face from tears mixed with her mascara and dark purple shadows under her eyes.

Ryan stared at her looking heartbroken. This wasn't his mum. His mum was strong, this woman was frail and weak. She looked so small hunched up like that. He crept over to her and went to place his hand on her hair. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she let out a scream, unravelling herself from the ball she was in.

"Mum, it's me!" He said, hoping to calm her down. She jumped out of bed and backed against the wall.

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you" He said, walking towards her. She slid down the wall and hit the floor, crying. He crouched down and stretched his arm out but she hit out, forcing him to lose balance. He managed to catch himself before he fell and Maria took over. She moved Ryan out of the way and knelt down beside Michelle. Maria put her arms around her and Michelle fell against her.

"Shh, it's alright, it's just us" She whispered. Hearing her cry, a nurse rushed through the door. She didn't look pleased to see them both in there and ushered Ryan out. He protested at first, but realised that his mum really was scared so he had to go. He flopped down on a chair outside the ward and looked in. Maria was still with Michelle, coaxing her back into the bed. Ryan brought his knee's up to his chest and rested his arms on them, he placed his head in his arms and sobbed. His mum was scared of him. She was going to hate him, he knew it. It was his fault that she'd walked out, it was his fault that she'd gone into town and his fault it had happened. He couldn't bear knowing this, he was helpless to her. She didn't need him, she didn't want him. He couldn't do anything except cry harder.


	7. Chapter 7

*****I doubt anyone who finds this story disturbing will have continued to read however, the warnings do still stand!!*****

Ryan was calming down a little when the door squeaked open. He heard someone sit down on the chair next to his and felt two arms go around him.

"It'll be okay, Rye" Maria whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"She hates me" He sniffed.

"No she doesn't" She soothed, gently rubbing his knee.

"I wouldn't hurt her" he mumbled.

"I know that" Maria said "And she knows too...That's why she wants to see you"

Ryan's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"Really!"

"Yes, really...Go on in then" Maria smiled. Ryan got up and gently pushed the door open. Michelle had resumed her tightly knotted up position. He walked over slow and cautious. He didn't want to scare her again. She didn't acknowledge he was here; she was staring at the floor.

"Mum..." He whispered anxiously. She didn't answer, but her eyes filled up. He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her. She began to unwind herself and shakily she sat up, leaning against the metal bed frame.

"I won't hurt you" Ryan whispered, placing his hand on her arm. The tears in her eyes spilled over. Ryan couldn't bear it anymore, he gently placed his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Her whole body tensed and she closed her eyes, breathing shallowly.

"Its okay, no one's here to hurt you" He promised, running his fingers through her hair. He continued until she started to relax against him.

"I want to go home" Michelle finally spoke.

"Okay, we'll take you back" he said hugging her.

After much negotiating with the nurse, they agreed to let her home. After all, she wasn't ill and the test results were clear. Ryan thought the best place for her to be was at home, not somewhere strange where she didn't know anyone.

**

The ignored the prying eyes when the taxi pulled up outside of Maria's. Ryan put his arm around Michelle and guided her straight into the house. The last thing they needed was 20 Q from Norris. Maria took her upstairs and said she'd run a bath for her. Ryan was left downstairs to sort out the bag she'd been sent home with. He was going to just throw the whole load in the washing machine but as he emptied it out into the basket he stopped. He picked up the shirt she'd been wearing. It was ripped, the buttons were missing, there were just small white threads hanging off where they were meant to be. Ryan screwed it up and threw it into a bin bag angrily. The button on her jeans was also gone, again just a thread hung loose as if it had been ripped off with force. Tears of anger filled his eyes as he threw those into the bag too. He went out and dumped the bag into the bin, slamming the lid down with unnecessary force.


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle looked a little better when she came down. She was dressed in her pyjamas and a fluffy dressing gown. Ryan made her a drink and told her to sit down. He brought it over and sat next to her.

"Mum, what happened?" It was something he'd wanted to hear from her. The officers didn't tell him that much. He wanted to know who had done it and where they'd gone. He wanted to hurt them.

"That's all they keep asking me- the police" She sighed. Ryan thought about it, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask her about it yet.

"Oh, it's okay. You don't have to talk. Not to me, not to Maria or the Police" He said, letting her lean against him.

"Are you hungry?"

Michelle shook her head.

"I can't eat, I feel sick all the time"

Ryan sighed pressed his lips against the top of her head. There was a knock at the door and Michelle jumped.

"Stay here" Ryan said, getting up and answering the door.

Peter was stood in the doorway, looking worried.

"Did she come back? Is she okay?"

"Yeah...How did you know?" Ryan asked.

"Blanche" He answered. There was no need for further explanation.

"Yeah she's back, she's not too bad but I don't think she wants to see anyone at the minute, sorry"

Peter nodded.

"Don't worry I get it, I just wanted to make sure she was back safe"

"I'll let her know you came round" Ryan promised. He watched Peter walk across to the bookies and closed the door. He went back to the sofa where Michelle had curled up. He took his seat back next to her again.

"Peter's worried about you" He told her. Michelle sighed and knew that there was to be so many questions to answer later on. She didn't want anyone to know, it was bad enough that her son knew what had happened.

**

Ryan was getting tired around ten. He'd been up all night and all of that day. He glanced over at Michelle whose eyes were drooping. Maria had already gone up.

"Come on mum, you need to get some sleep as well" He said, switching the TV off. Michelle pulled herself from the chair and headed towards the stairs. Ryan went up behind her, steadying her as she walked.

"Night" He said, when they got to the landing. He hugged her and watched her go into her room. He then turned and headed off to his own room. He collapsed down on the bed, exhausted. He lay thinking about the events and how much he wanted to meet whoever did that to her, he wanted to hurt them so much. He shut off the lamp and waited to drift off to sleep.

It felt like he'd been sleeping for only ten seconds when he was awoken by a shrill scream. He jumped up out of bed and ran into Michelle's room.

"He's here!" She screamed, pointing to the window. Ryan quickly snapped on the light, but there was no one there. The curtains were shut, the window locked. The room was empty apart from Michelle and him. He looked around puzzled. No one could have gotten in; he'd locked all the doors. The house was totally safe.

"I'm s-sorry" She sobbed "I could have sworn h-he was b-back...I thought he was coming to get me again"

Ryan went over and sat down; he put his arm around her.

"Shh, it's alright, it was only a dream" He soothed, rubbing her back "No one's in the house I promise." He felt helpless, his heart breaking. She was suffering and he couldn't make it alright. He wished he could turn back time; he wouldn't have started that stupid argument. He'd have kept quiet and let it fizzle out. Then they would have had a drink together and been friends again. He looked down and saw that she didn't have her dressing gown on. Her arms had bruises up them that looked sickeningly like finger marks. Like she'd been handled roughly. How could someone do that? He let go of her and she leant back against the pillows.

"I'll wait here until you fall back to sleep okay?"

"No you've done enough for me, you need to sleep" She told him.

Ryan walked round the other side and leant against the other pillow.

"If I get tired, I'll go to sleep" He told her.

She did feel a lot safer now that she had someone with her. She didn't like admitting that she needed someone. She'd normally stayed strong.

"Go to sleep" Ryan whispered, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

Michelle, feeling safer and happier to fall to sleep, curled up and closed her eyes.

Ryan yawned and hoped that she'd let him know what happened sooner or later. It was breaking his heart knowing how upset she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan blinked to get used to the light and stretched out. He turned onto his side and frowned when he found the bed empty. He sat up and listened, the shower was running. Yawning, he got up and made his way downstairs. He was greeted by an over-enthusiastic Ozzie.

"Hey, down boy" He said, pushing him away and letting him out in the back. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and went in into the room. Michelle came into the living room and sat down, she was quiet.

"Hey" Ryan spoke softly, sitting down next to her.

"Hi" She said, leaning her head against him. He kissed her damp hair and switched on the TV. He flicked through the channels, trying to find something remotely interesting to watch. Michelle brought her knees up to curl up.

Ryan looked down at her. Her pyjama shorts had risen up, revealing that she had dark purple and black bruises on her legs. Ryan gasped and reached out for her hand. Michelle pressed her lips together and closed her eyes.

"Its okay" She told him "They're only bruises...They'll go away." But they weren't just bruises, they both knew that. Until they healed it was a constant reminder of the trauma she'd suffered.

"It was awful" She whispered

"Mum, I told you, you don't have to talk." Michelle shook her head.

"But I'm going to have to tell the police...Maybe a whole court room. If I tell you...It might not be as...Scary."

Ryan laced his fingers through hers, admiring her strength. She squeezed his hand gratefully, and sat up a little.

"They...They got me into the car. I didn't know where we were going, I couldn't make out which way. They told me to keep down, I tried to work out where we were going. Every time I tried to get off the floor they just kicked me back down." She winced and her hand automatically went down to cover her hip. Ryan gently tugged her hand away to reveal another map of dark bruising. He covered his mouth and tears filled his eyes. He didn't let them fall though, he couldn't. Not when Michelle was being this strong. She shuddered, took a breath and continued.

"They took me back to the flat, told me not to scream. Then one of them came around and pinned me against the wall. I tried to get him off me...He was too strong. Then he...he threw me on the floor. The other one moved around and told me I better keep still. Then he...he said that he wanted to see me so...one of them grabbed my hair and pulled me up. They forced me to watch while..."

She couldn't continue, after holding it together all that time she finally broke down. Ryan scooped her up and rocked her gently, as if he was comforting a small child. He held her while she cried and let his own tears stream down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

*****IMPORTANT: Previous warnings still stand for this chapter.*****

****Authors note: There's a small hint of Michelle/Peter in this chapter, and possibly from here onwards, so if any readers have a problem with this paring they should discontinue reading. Thank you.****

"Shh, it's okay" Ryan consoled. "Don't worry, we'll get through it. Everything's going to be alright."

Michelle clung onto his shirt tightly and continued to sob. Ryan felt helpless; he didn't know what to do. What could he do anyway? Apart from wait for her to calm down. Ryan kept rocking her and talking to her gently, stroking her hair. He wanted to hurt the people who'd done this to her so badly. He wanted them to suffer they way she was.

Michelle had stopped crying, Ryan sat back a little but she didn't move an inch away from him. He looked down and saw her eyes were closed, having tired herself out. Ryan let her sleep against him like a little baby.

Michelle awoke with a jolt at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Ryan gently moved her aside.

"Don't worry, you don't have to see anyone if you don't want" He told her, presuming it was the Police. However, when Ryan answered the door, he found that it wasn't the police at all.

"Hey, I know you probably all want to be left alone right now" It was Peter again, this time he was carrying flowers. "I was just wondering how she was"

"Do you know what's actually happened?" Ryan asked.

"The whole street knows, apparently the men they're looking for have fled so they've been around asking people to stay alert, there's even a poster up."

Ryan groaned, this wasn't what his mum needed right now.

"They had to warn everyone of what they were capable of, some of us have small children" Peter said fairly.

"I know, it's just, she's really not...Coping too well" Ryan sighed.

"Is she not seeing anyone yet?" He asked. Ryan told him to hang on, there was a chance she might see him. He went into the room where Michelle was curled up.

"Mum...It's Peter again, he wants to see you he's worried."

Michelle looked to the floor and didn't answer. She knew people would want to see her and that she would have to face them sooner or later. It was only her friends wanting to see her, they were worried after all.

"Okay" She answered, finally.

Ryan went back to the door and told an anxious looking Peter.

"She says its okay, but she's still a bit...scared"

Ryan lead Peter into the living room. He told his mm that he was in his room and if she needed anything she should shout him, Then he disappeared upstairs.

Peter looked at her. Ryan was right, she did look weary and slightly fearful. He sat don next to her.

"Hey" He said softly.

"H-Hi" She mumbled, eyes cast to the floor.

"It's okay. I'm not going to do anything" he said, setting the flowers down on the small coffee table.

"You don't have to talk" He told her, reaching out and taking her hand. Michelle was glad he's said that. She didn't feel like she could talk, she didn't want to start crying after she'd only just stopped. So they didn't talk, they just sat next to each other lost in their own thought. Every so often Peter would stroke the back of her hand with his thumb, reminding her he was still here for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter sat back and watched Michelle sadly. She looked so small and vulnerable, so unlike the Michelle he'd seen previous to the vicious assault. He reached out to stroke her hair and she jumped involuntarily.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you" He said, letting his hand fall to his side.

"It's okay, I'm just a bit...weary recently."

"No one can blame you for that don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you" He reassured her. Michelle gazed up at him and he stared straight back. Looking directly at him not only could she see sympathy in his eyes but also warmth? There was something there in his kind gaze that made her a hundred percent sure that he wouldn't ever harm her in any way. Despite all this, she couldn't help but still feel scared. It made her feel weak, like she needed to depend on people all the time and she hated it. She just wanted everything to be back to normal again but knew there was a long way to go before that could happen.

This time she didn't jump or tense when Peter reached out. Her breath didn't quicken when he touched her hair and didn't flinch when his hand stroked down her cheek. Peter wanted to hug her, to hold her and let her know everything was going to be okay. However, he didn't want to make any sudden movements that might make her clam up again.

"You know I'm here for you, and all I want to do is help you through this" He whispered.

Michelle nodded, the corners of her mouth moved ever so slightly, as if she was trying to smile.

"Thank-you"

"You're more than welcome"

Michelle took a deep breath and leaned towards him. Peter raised his arms slowly, waiting. She tensed slightly as she leant against him, waiting for the prickle of fear to rise. As he enclosed his arms around her she felt something different, something the opposite. She didn't feel scared, she felt warm and...Safe. She closed her eyes and rested properly against him and he held her more firmly.

After feeling to lost and vulnerable it was such a comfort to feel so safe. Scared he'd let go, she pressed herself further against him and clung tight.

"It's okay; I'm here, your safe with me. I won't leave you" He whispered, kissing her hair.

"I feel so safe with you" She said, rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton of his shirt.

"Then I'm here for as long as you need" He said, stroking her hair. Michelle yawned.

"Tired?" He asked, noticing shadows under her eyes. She nodded and closed her eyes. After being scared to sleep and only having nightmares when she did, she was exhausted.

"Go to sleep, you're safe now 'Chelle" He told her quietly, resuming the gentle stroking of her hair as her eyes drifted shut.


	12. Chapter 12

** **All previous notifications and warnings still stand. If upset by any issues please discontinue reading****

When Michelle awoke it was dark, pitch black. She was alone and as she sat up felt the sheets that had been covering her slide off. She still couldn't see anything and panicked. This was what it had been like back at that place. They kept her in the room in darkness, not even allowing her to turn on a light. Oh no! Was she back at that place? Was she still there? Had the rescue been some relieved dream?

Stumbling and tripping over cushions she tried to make her way out, she still couldn't see. She tripped over a small table and screamed, landing hard on the floor.

She heard footsteps and curled up, if it was them, they'd be mad at her for making a noise. The light came on and Maria looked from the sofa, to the floor.

"Michelle!" She gasped, rushing over to her and kneeling down. Michelle sat up and looked around wearily. It was okay, she'd fallen asleep downstairs. Tears of relief fell down her face as Maria pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Michelle, shh shh it's okay." She whispered.

"I'm sorry...I thought I was back there again" Michelle shuddered.

"You fell asleep, we didn't want to wake you up, it's been ages since you had a proper sleep"

"Where did Peter go" She asked, confused.

"He left around half ten, it's half three now 'Chelle"

"Oh" Michelle Yawned and rubbed her eyes wearily. She still felt worn out.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Maria said, looking equally as tired. Michelle felt ashamed. She still needed to depend on people when they needed rest just as much as she did. It wasn't fair.

"You go to bed Maria, I can sort myself out"

Maria gave her a quick hug and said goodnight before going back into her room. Michelle went to go back into hers when she noticed Ryan's door slightly open. She walked over to it and peered in. Ryan was laid sound asleep. She walked into his room and sat down at the edge of his bed. Reaching out, she gently ruffled his hair.

Ryan jumped and opened his eyes.

"Mum" He mumbled sleepily. Michelle leant down and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry baby, go back to sleep" She whispered. Ryan wriggled and sat up.

"What're you doing awake anyway?" He asked.

"I woke up, I was on my way back to bed but I just wanted to check in on you"

"I haven't needed checking in on since I was about six years old" He half grinned while Michelle gave a small smile and rubbed his leg gently.

"Shouldn't you be going back to sleep now?" He asked, reaching up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be able to" She sighed. It was true. Last time she'd felt so safe when she'd fallen asleep, this time she felt scared again. She didn't want to let Ryan know that, he'd done enough for her, he was her son, she was supposed to look after him.

"Come here" He said, knowing she was afraid. Although Michelle didn't want to depend on him she couldn't help falling into the embrace, or nestling down into the pillows.

"You just go back to sleep now" Ryan told her, placing an arm across her, Michelle snuggled down into the covers. She felt happier, but not as safe as she had done previous. However, she was with her family, and Ryan only wanted to help her, so she closed her eyes and waited to drift back off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

*****All warnings still stand*****

After doing nothing so much as sleeping the day before, Michelle was wide awake this morning. She didn't want to wake Ryan so she crept out of bed as silently as she could. It was half ten so she'd slept quite late.

She was about to go into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She stopped and stood still, wondering whether to answer it or not. Then she shook her head, she shouldn't be afraid of opening the door, it was just too pathetic. Nevertheless, she was trembling slightly as she turned the handle. A police officer was stood at the door. He took out his ID card and flashed it at her.

"I'm sorry to keep bothering you Miss. Connor but we really do need you down at the station to give your statement"

Michelle swallowed and made her decision.

"Okay...I'll come down" She said.

"We can be ready for you at 3 this afternoon?" He suggested. Michelle nodded and said it would be fine before the officer bade her goodbye and got back into his car. She closed the door and leant against the wall sighing.

"Who was at the door?" Ryan said, coming to the top of the stairs.

"Oh it was...The police" Michelle stammered. She thought about making up an excuse at first, but then thought the better of it. She shouldn't lie to him when all he'd done is tried to help her time after time.

"Why do they keep bothering you?" He grumbled angrily.

"They want me to make a statement, I've told them I would this afternoon" She sighed.

"What! Are you sure you're ready?" He cried, rushing down the stairs.

"Careful!" Michelle warned. "Yeah I'm sure" She added determinedly.

Ryan smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud" He whispered "Of how brave your being"

Michelle hugged him tight to her and held him. She was proud of him too, for helping her get through this and just being there for her when she needed.

"Can I come with you to the station?" He asked, when she'd finally let him go.

"I don't think you'll be allowed into the room with me" She said, she was relived too. She didn't want to go into all the detail with Ryan listening.

"I'll wait outside, I'll be there for you when it's over" He decided.


	14. Chapter 14

*****If you've read this far then I'm sure it doesn't affect you but you are still warned that some scenes may be upsetting and this chapter and following may contain Michelle/Peter material. If you are not comfortable with this pairing then you should discontinue reading*****

They got to the station a couple of minutes before three and Michelle's stomach was in knots. She wanted nothing more than to run back out and jump back into the taxi and go home. However, she forced herself to continue. Ryan was walking by her side; he kept shooting glances at her, making sure she still wanted to go through with it.

The officers suggested that in hope to make it less traumatic they use the staffroom. The staffroom was a nicely sized room with big soft friendly chairs with a coffee machine and a fridge.

"I'll wait right here" Ryan whispered, gesturing towards the chairs further alone the corridor. Michelle nodded numbly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, knowing it was her last chance to back out, however, she nodded. They told her she could proceed in her own time and Ryan gently unravelled their knotted fingers.

"It'll be over soon, don't worry" He said to her. Michelle still couldn't speak, so once again she nodded. She took a deep breath and Ryan watched her disappear through the doors.

He sighed and walked a little along the corridor to the plastic chairs. He slumped down on one and waited. It was a long wait. He couldn't hear any noise and the time dragged. Every second could have been an hour. He jumped after about ten minutes or so, when he heard a very upset and angry cry from Michelle.

"TTHEY GRABBED ME AND HE RAPED ME! HOW MUCH MORE DETAIL DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE!"

Then he could hear her crying and he couldn't stand it. He ran down the corridor and was about to burst right into the room however Michelle came tumbling out before he could grasp the handle. She stumbled and Ryan caught her, she fell into him sobbing.

"I can't do it...I thought I could but I can't...I just can't!"

"Ok, shh, don't cry. You don't have to go back in" He soothed, sitting her down on one of the chairs.

"No one's going to make you do anything you don't want to do" He promised, crouching down in front of her and gently wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm s-sorry" She stumbled.

"What for?"

"Needing you all the time, depending on you and making you help me"

Ryan got up and sat next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and gently leant her against him.

"Don't say that. Don't ever think that okay? I'm helping you because I want to help, because you're my mum and I love you and nothings ever going to change that." He hugged and comforted her until her sobbing had subsided.


	15. Chapter 15

*****All previous warnings and notifications should still be considered*****

Michelle was quiet on the taxi ride home. She didn't say anything, she just kept her head against the window. Ryan tried to take her hand but she pulled it away.

When they went into the house they found Peter and Maria sat waiting, empty mugs on the coffee table.

"Michelle!" Peter cried, standing up. Michelle sighed and reached out, waiting for warm safe feeling that would envelope her once in his arms.

"How did it go?" Maria asked, taking the cups through to the kitchen.

"It went fine" Ryan said quickly, saving Michelle from asnswering. She gave him a grateful smile from over Peters shoulder.

"Erm, Ryan?" Maria said, coming out of the kitchen. "I need to nip down to fresco's for a few things, fancy coming along to help?"

"Sure, yeah" Ryan agreed. Maria quickly got her bag and Ryan kissed Michelle goodbye.

As they left, Michelle sat back and sighed.

"I'm fed up of being scared all the time"

"You can't blame yourself for that" Peter told her.

"I felt scared today, and that was just stepping out of the house and into the taxi" She said.

Peter got up and went to fetch her coat off the rack, he handed it to her. Michelle looked up puzzled.

"Come for a walk" He said. Michelle was reluctant.

"I'll be there, we can go as slow as you like" He promised.

Peter went to open the door but then stopped, he wanted to let Michelle open it herself, in her own time. She opened it and took a shaky step out. They set off walking towards where the Kabin was. He took her hand to steady her and threaded his fingers through hers.

When they got closer, they noticed people coming out of the Kabin and she stopped.

"It's okay, we don't have to carry on" Peter told her. She bit her lip and carried on, refusing to let it get to her. Rita came out to shout someone back for forgotten change and on doing so, spotted Michelle.

"Michelle" She gasped, and came over. "Oh, sweetheart we've been worried, how are you my love?"

"Im...fine" She said determindly, though her grip on Peters hand became tighter.

"There are some terrible people out there, but I can see your not up to chat, I'll leave you to get on with it" She smiled.

"Thankyou" Michelle said.

"You look after her" She added firmly to Peter. He promised he would and they watched her dissapear up the road, scolding Norris for staring.

The street seemed to have become more crowed. Although it was only ordinary people coming home from work, going into the pub or going into the cafe for tea, Michelle felt as though everything was closing in on her. A couple of men were locking up the health clinic, they got into the car and switched on the engine.

_(((Authors note: I've had to split chapter 15 into two chapters so it doesn't vary too much in legnth to the rest of the chapters)))_


	16. Chapter 16

She knew they were just two ordinary workers, she'd just seen them with her own eyes. She tried telling herself that over and over again as it came nearer. The lights were bright, it made her dizzy. She tried taking a step back but stumble. She couldn't breathe and everything was spinning.

"Alright, Shh, it's Okay I've got you 'Chelle" She felt herself being lifted off the floor and Peter carried her back to Maria's, ignoring the looks and questions.

He got Michelle inside the house and placed her on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you, it was too soon" He said, letting her lean against him.

"It's okay, I thought I would be able to do it"

"It was the car that scared you wasn't it?" Peter asked. Michelle nodded.

"The police have searched the area, they know the car and their watching for it. They couldn't come back here without getting noticed"

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't be, I told you its fine." Peter got up and went to get her a drink, he switched on the television too, it might help take her mind of things.

He sat back down and Michelle rested her head in his lap while he continuously stroked her hair.

"It'll get better, I promise" He assured her.

Michelle was half snoozing half watching TV when the door opened.

"Just us" Maria said, stepping through the door with carriers. Ryan followed her and they took them through to the kitchen.

Ryan came through to the room and sat down. He looked over at his mum asleep against Peter.

"How do you do it?" Ryan asked.

"Do what?" Peter said, puzzled.

"Get her to sleep easily? Normally she either wakes up, has bad dreams or always looks uneasy"

"Oh, I don' t know, I don't really do anything" He glanced at his watch.

"Do you need to get off now?" Ryan asked. Peter sighed and looked down at Michelle, who was sleeping soundly.

"Yeah, I've left Simon at his Grandmas all day, I should get back to him" He carefully got up, laying Michelle gently on the cushions trying his hardest not to disturb her.

"Night 'Chelle" He whispered, leaning down and kissing her head. "Look after her" He told Ryan, going to the door.

"Always do" He answered, also getting up to see him out.

"Thanks for staying with her, she's really grateful for it" Ryan told him.

"I like being with her, you know, helping her get through it"

Ryan gave him a smile that looked almost knowingly.

"See you. Most likely tomorrow"

Peter gave him a nod and walked across the street.

Ryan locked the door and went back inside. Maria told him she was nipping in the shower, so the TV remote was his for a while.

He let Michelle sleep and kept the TV on low. He looked across and frowned. There was an expression on her face that almost looked like she was trying to smile in her sleep. She must have only been lightly sleeping because she opened her eyes.

"What?" She mumbled. Ryan dropped his stare.

"Nothing. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine" She said. This was one of the first times she'd said it and actually thought she meant it. She didn't feel scared, she felt relaxed.

"Why don't you go up to bed? I'll fetch you a drink up" Ryan suggested.

"I might just take you up on that offer" She said, smiling.

Ryan watched her go upstairs and then switched the kettle on. When he went up to take her a drink she was already changed and in bed. He put the mug on the bedside table and flicked on a small lamp.

"There we go, try and sleep after ok?"

"Thank you" She smiled. "I think I'll sleep fine tonight, you go on to bed yourself"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive" Michelle assured.

He smiled and gave her a kiss before going off into his own room.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryan dressed reluctantly for school the next morning. He didn't want to leave Michelle on her own for the day. He calmed down a little and told himself that Maria and Peter would only be across the road from her, just a phone call away.

Michelle was already up when he came down.

"You're up early" He commented. Michelle shrugged.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep- I wasn't tired"

"I've got to get off now" He sighed, dragging his feet towards the door. Michelle smiled at him.

"Have a nice day"

Ryan backtracked.

"What about you though?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine"

Ryan sighed and told her he would come back for dinner, before walking out of the door.

***

He was a little late home for dinner than he would have liked to have been. The teachers had kept his class back for a few minutes after the bell. This had made him have to catch the later bus; he was debating whether to bother even going back at all after lunch hour was up.

He put the key in the lock, went to turn it but froze. He blinked to make sure he wasn't just imagining it. They were there! Across the street, as plain and obvious as they could be. He shook his head. 'Im just being stupid' he told himself. After all, they couldn't have slipped past the police , who were supposedly watching the street as a precaution.

He walked into the hallway and threw his bag on the floor. The living room was silent; no sound came from the kitchen either.

"Mum?" He called upstairs, wondering if she was in her room. No answer. He panicked and ran up the stairs, stumbling over in the haste. He checked her room, his room and Maria's room. The bathroom was empty too. Where was she?

Almost hysteric, he ran out of the house and flew down the street to the bookies. He threw the door open and skidded to a stop inside.

"Peter! Have you seen-"He stopped. Panting from the panic and from the run. Peter was behind the counter, sorting through some slips. Michelle was perched on the counter, doodling across a used slip absentmindedly. She looked up.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot. You were coming home for dinner weren't you?" She cried, resting her head in her hand and cringing at her own stupidity.

"Yes! You scared me!" He scolded, but only slightly annoyed with her. He was pleased and shocked at the same time- he didn't think she'd go out of the house alone, even if it was only across the street. Peter grinned sheepishly from behind the counter.

"Sorry, mate. That was my fault, I called round and asked if she wanted company" He told him.

"Yeah, I was a bit…Uncomfortable on my own" Michelle admitted. "I didn't mean to scare you" She hopped down from the counter and gave Ryan a hug, he accepted with no hesitation.

"I only panicked because I saw two people on the street, they looked a little like…" Ryan couldn't finish that sentence but stuttered on to say "But it couldn't be right? You said the police were watching the street." He turned to Peter.

"They said they were…I can't see how they could've come back, maybe you just thought you saw" He said.

"Where did you see them?" Michelle asked, her voice shook and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Just near the pub" Ryan said. Michelle's breathing quickened.

"What if- what if they've come back…to get me again…?" She choked, her whole body shook. Peter shook his head and came from behind the counter. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her against him protectively. He glanced out of the window.

"It can't have been them. Even if it were, you think we'd let them anywhere near you?" He asked it as a question though it clearly didn't need an answer.


	18. Chapter 18

Ryan frowned and bit his lip. He didn't think that he'd seen anyone else except them two, though with the faces always fresh in his mind, there was a chance he could have been mistaken.

"I'm going to look" He decided. Michelle opened her mouth to protest but Ryan cut her off.

"Look, it's unlikely it was them but even if it was, do you expect them to hang around? I'll be okay" He promised. He was half wishing it was them, as he clenched his fists and thought of all the pain he wished to inflict upon them.

"Okay, I'll come with you" Peter said. He turned to Michelle. "I'll lock the door, you go on up to the flat and wait" Michelle went from being scared to being slightly angry.

"No way! I'm not letting you both go, we'll call the police"

"We have to be sure if it was them first." Ryan tried to reason with her.

Michelle folded her arms. "Fine. But I'm coming too" She stared back at them, her decision was set.

They sighed in defeat. She may be able to identify them better than him or Peter could anyway.

"I didn't expect them to linger" Peter said, as they got to the pub and saw that no one was hanging around there. Ryan sighed.

"Yeah. If it was them. Maybe I was just seeing things" He mumbled, tugging on Michelle's arm- a gesture for them to head back. Bu she wouldn't move, she was frozen on the spot. Staring at some alleyway, trembling from head to foot. Ryan saw several things at once.

He followed her gaze and saw just one man. He definitely looked like he didn't want to be seen by anyone, he was pressed flat against the wall, just his head poking around the corner. He saw his Michelle, on the verge of collapsing and suddenly the man bolted.

"Is that him?" Peter asked, but the look on her face said everything. "There's only-"

But whatever there was 'only' Ryan never got to hear. He tore off across the road and tore down the alley, he hadn't lost sight yet. His anger only made the adrenaline pump harder, allowing him to run faster. The other one seemed to have given up, he was slowing down, clearly out of breath. Ryan saw him, he had a thin aged face and small eyes. Still running at top speed, he slammed himself into the man, knocking him into the wall with crushing force.

"What the…" The man wheezed. He was disorientated, looking as though he didn't know what had hit him. Ryan clenched his fist and hit out, catching him full on in the face.

"I know what you did, and I'm going to make you pay!" He spat fiercely. Ryan felt sickened when the man laughed and pushed Ryan off him.

"I don't know what you're talking about little boy" He sneered.

Ryan grabbed him again.

"Don't deny it! I know what you did to my mum" He hissed.

"Oh, her. Yeah I think I remember her, just another common tart wondering about the town"

The way he was speaking was making Ryan feel physically sick. This was making him weaker, his hold wasn't as strong.

"That's right" He laughed, obviously pleased at the effect it was having on Ryan. "You hear, she was loving every minute-"

"NO!" Ryan shouted, cutting him off, not wanting to hear him finish. Anger raged through him, he slammed him against the wall and threw him onto the floor. His plan was to hold him down until Peter or the police arrived. He was considering what to do next when he felt himself being thrown against the wall himself, and a hard fist connected with his nose. Wincing, Ryan struggled up dazed. He saw someone who could have only been the other vile scum that had been involved.

"Listen kid, if you know what's good for you, then you'd just run along without saying a word to anyone. Got it?" He added menacingly. Ryan wasn't about to quit that easy. He wiped the flow of blood that was running down his face and aimed a kick. It hit target. The man yelled in pain and stumbled back into someone's dustbin. The bin, on wheels, gave way and moved aside. Behind it was a hard brick wall in which the man's head connected with. His yell silenced, and he slumped down onto the floor, eyes closed and unmoving.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have to say that all warnings do still stand, maybe even more for these few chapters. I should warn of violence and sensitive subjects.**

Ryan stared, shocked. He didn't know whether to be pleased about it, or horrified. He was definitely knocked out. He heard a groan and realized the other one was on the verge of getting up from off the floor, Ryan forced him back down.

"I don't think so, you're staying right here." He growled, though his voice was shaking. The rush of it all and the adrenaline was making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Ryan!" He turned and sighed with relief. Peter. He looked shocked when he saw the chaos he was in.

"Don't worry, police are on their way. We've warned everyone not to come down here, they know the situation. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, though it looks like you've managed pretty well" he said, gesturing towards one man who was unconscious and another who was being held down by Ryan himself.

It was then Ryan noticed Michelle. Pale was an understatement, she was looking at the men on the floor, quivering even though they couldn't hurt her. Peter came over to take over from Ryan. He held him down while the man glared at them , and then, as if it was some sick joke, winked at Michelle. Her body swayed.

"No, not you as well" Ryan said, catching her and steadying her. "Ignore him, it's okay, we can't have you fainting" They could hear the sirens now, they were getting louder. The police were here. Ryan wiped his nose again, wincing. He didn't think it was broken though, he thought he'd had worse pain. Michelle fumbled in her pocket and took out a tissue; she reached up and gently pressed it to his face.

"Thanks" Ryan said, taking it from her.

"Don't…do anything…like that again" She struggled to get the words out without her voice shaking. The engine of the police van startled them both. Instantly the police were out, taking over from Peter and hauling the man up, cuffing him and dragging him off to the van, whilst reciting the charges. Ryan placed his arm around his mum, who leaned into him, crying.

There was also an ambulance, who hauled the unconscious one into the ambulance. One of the officers went in with him and they took off instantly. Peter came over and ran his hand through Michelle's hair.

"Come on, let me get you both home" He said.

They walked down the alley way. Well, Peter walked, Ryan was just about managing and Michelle was stumbling over the cobbles looking dazed. Peter sighed and gave up, lifting Michelle up into his arms. She buried her head into him and he carried her to the awaiting crowd outside.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a crowd too. Almost everyone had gathered to watch.

"I think you'll all understand that they don't really need a crowd right now" Peter mumbled.

"Of course not" Rita nodded, and began ushering a put-out Norris and the rest away. A shocked Maria ran up to them, fumbling around in her bag for the keys.

"What happened to you?" She gasped, walking at the side of Ryan. He wasn't in any fit state to talk, blood running thick and fast into the tissue he was holding. It was Peter who explained most of it- well the part that he knew. Ryan would have to fill in the blanks later.

Peter set Michelle down on the couch where she curled up. He looked at her hesitantly.

"I've left the shop open, and Simon needs picking up" He sighed.

"It's fine" Maria answered. "You get off, she'll be fine"

"I'll see myself out" He said, managing a small comforting smile. Maria locked the door when he was gone, to make them feel more secure. Michelle curled up on the sofa, her face hidden and shoulders trembling. Ryan went to go over but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her have a cry, eh?" Maria said, beckoning him through to the kitchen. "Let's have a look at you" She gestured for him to sit on the stool.

"I'm really fine" he assured, though his whole head was throbbing.

She eyed him skeptically and went to get some ice.

"There's no need" He said, but sat back when the ice touched his face, feeling it sooth and numb the pain a little. He winced when Maria started to clean the blood from his face.

"Does it hurt?" she asked sympathetically.

"Not much" He lied.

"Sure" she mumbled, running her finger down the middle.

"OUCH!" Ryan pulled his head away in protest.

"Sorry! I thought you said it didn't hurt much?" She said, placing the ice against his face again. Ryan didn't answer but accepted the painkillers she gave him.

"I don't think it's broken" She stated when he looked in the mirror. His nose looked the right shape, it was only a little red now.

He traipsed back into the room where Michelle was still curled up on the sofa. He approached her apprehensively.

"Hey" He said gently, kneeling down in front of her. She unwound herself and looked up at him, face glazed with tears.

"Ryan…oh my god, look at you!" she said, her face screwed up again.

"I'm fine, don't cry" He pleaded, getting up and sitting next to her. He went to place his arms around her but this time Michelle beat him to it. Instead, she hugged him and gently pulled him against her, stroking his hair.

"You shouldn't have gone after them, they've hurt you" She whispered.

"There was only one at the time. I was managing perfect, but then the other one showed up and caught me by surprise" He told her.

"What did you do to him?"

"He hit me, so I fought back. He stumbled into the bin, which rolled out of the way and then he fell against the wall. He hit his head and that was it" Ryan shuddered, remembering. If the bin hadn't have been there, the other one would have probably tore him up. He realized this now, but at the time he'd been so mad that he didn't care. Now though, he felt the prickle of fear as he realized just how bad it could have been.

"Its okay" Michelle sighed, gently stroking her hand over his poor, bruised face.

"Hmm" Ryan mumbled, suddenly exhausted.

"Love you" She whispered. Sure, what he had done today was stupid no doubt. But it was also brave; he had guts sticking up for her like that. Ryan half mumbled something which she suspected meant the same back, but he was really tired.


	21. Chapter 21

"Is he asleep?" Maria asked, sitting down opposite Michelle.

"Yeah, it's been a hard day for him" She said.

"And for you…Are you okay?" Maria looked concerned.

"I think I feel better now" She admitted "Since the police caught them…well Ryan caught them I suppose"

"Sounds like he was lucky"

Michelle nodded in response. She couldn't think of what might have happened.

"Lucky Peter showed up too" Maria said.

"He was with us; he came around earlier and asked if I needed company."

Maria smiled at Michelle and raised her eyebrows. Michelle looked down, avoiding her gaze, a slight blush creeping on her face. She was glad Ryan was sleeping. Maria put her hands in the air, showing she wasn't going to say anymore about it, and then went into the kitchen to turn the kettle on.

Michelle looked down at Ryan's swollen face and had to blink to stop her eyes filling up again. She wouldn't be weak when it wasn't her in pain.

It was six in the evening when the rev of a car engine woke Michelle up. She hadn't realized she'd been asleep. Blinking to get into focus, she looked down to see if Ryan was any better.

"Ryan?" She mumbled, when the seat next to her was empty. She got up and went through to the kitchen, but he wasn't in there.

"He's upstairs" Maria said, coming through "His head hurt but he didn't want to wake you up"

"Is he okay?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not out of shape so it can't be broken, but it's really bruised"

Michelle grimaced and made for the stairs.

"Michelle, wait." Maria called, before she could set one foot on them. She seemed like she didn't want to have to say the next part.

"Um…The police called while you were away, they're going to court and-"

"They need me there" Michelle finished for her. "When"

"I don't know. They'll ring back; I'm sorry 'Chelle." Maria sighed.

Michelle shrugged and started to head upstairs. She wasn't going to think about it, not yet anyway.

Ryan's door was open and he was laid on top of the covers, fully dressed. His eyes were closed but Michelle didn't know whether he was sleeping or not. She switched on the lamp and turned to look at him. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself saying something out loud.

His face was a mess! His nose wasn't as swollen, but he had dark bruising under his eyes. Michelle wasn't a medical expert but she knew they were the signs of a broken nose. She studied his face hard, trying to notice if there his nose was misshaped in anyway, but she couldn't see any difference. Michelle didn't want to wake him, but they had to get to the hospital to rule out any other damage.

"Ryan? Ryan, wake up baby"

"What's wrong?" He slurred, his speech clumsy from sleep.

"We need to get you to hospital, get them to take a look at your nose"

"No, it's fine" He said.

"Have you seen the state of it?" Michelle said. She cupped his face in her hands and stroked over the bruising under his eyes. Ryan flinched and pulled his head away.

"I don't need to go to the hospital" He said, firmly.

Before Michelle could say anything else, Maria walked in clutching a few sheets of paper. She held up a her finger to pause the questions.

"I've been on the internet, there's a list here of symptoms of a broken nose"

Ryan sighed and put his head in his hands, then winced because the edge of his hand had pressed near the bruises.

"There's really no need" he said, but Michelle had already taken the list from Maria.

((Again, I've had to split this chapter into two to avoid a mass difference in context))


	22. Chapter 22

Michelle scanned the list and read it out:

"Nose pain, Swelling of the nose, A crooked or bent appearance, Bruising around the nose or eyes…yep you've got those apart from a crooked appearance…and, urgh!" She stopped and wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"A grating sound or feeling when the nose is touched or rubbed"

"This is stupid. I'm fine, I know you're only trying to help but I'm really okay" He took the sheet from Michelle and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if it gets any worse you will tell me, won't you?"

"Yes, I promise. Come here" He leaned across and Michelle accepted his hug. He kissed the top of her head and then let her go.

"Did Maria tell you about the phone call?" He asked. Michelle swallowed and tried to answer, but found her mouth too dry, so she just nodded.

"Sorry, have I upset you?"

She shook her head but Ryan still looked concerned.

"No. I'm fine" She managed a small smile to reassure him- whilst trying to reassure herself. She felt scared and unsteady again, which annoyed her because there was no way they would be coming back for her again- they were locked up.

"I have upset you, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry- we're going to get through it"

Michelle hadn't even realized she was crying, she reached up and wiped the tears from her face without looking at Ryan. She felt embarrassed that she should still be upset when everything was almost over. Ryan reached up and caught her hand and held it in both of his own.

"I know you. You'll be kicking yourself right now for being 'weak', but you're not. After everything we've been through- you're probably the strongest person I know"

"I d-don't feel…Strong" She choked out.

"You are." He said, as if that settled the matter.

"Michelle!" Maria called from downstairs "Someone's here to see you"

Michelle looked at Ryan, puzzled. Ryan got up and looked out of the window.

"It's just Peter. His shops closed" He said, before she could ask how he knew. She quickly wiped under her eyes once more and dashed out of this room. Ryan sat back on his bed and closed his eyes, he was tired- he'd been interrupted from his sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Warnings of sensitive issues and slight Michelle/Peter hinting in this chapter and most likely the chapters ahead**

"Hi!"Michelle said, skipping down the stairs. Peter blinked. She almost sounded happy! For a minute he thought she was back to the old Michelle-she was obviously getting the right support from her family. He was taken aback when she hugged him freely, no hesitation. Even Maria was surprised, she was staring at Michelle with raised eyebrows.

"Hello you" She smiled, looking down at her. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm a little better now" She admitted. The phone started ringing, which made her jump. Maria rushed off to answer it.

"Have you heard from anyone?" He asked. Michelle was about to answer when Maria called her from in the living room. She let one arm fall from Peter so they could walk but kept her other arm firmly around him.

'Thanks" She said, taking the phone from Maria. Peter stepped away to give her some space while she was on the phone. The colour drained from her face when she began listening to the voice on the other end. She struggled to answer them, found it too hard to swallow.

"No, that's fine" She stuttered eventually. She listened for a bit longer the put the phone down.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked, concerned.

"Court" She answered "They want me there the day after tomorrow"

"Is that too soon?"

"No" She sighed. "I'd rather get it over and done with"

Michelle leant against the edge of the sofa, staring at the floor. Her hair fell in front of her face, obscuring her vision. Peter reached out and tucked it back behind her ear, she turned to face him.

"I think I'll get in the bath, you'll be okay for half an hour won't you?" Maria asked. Michelle nodded without moving her eyes away from him. Maria Hurriedly made a dash for the stairs.

"You'll be okay 'Chelle" Peter whispered. Michelle couldn't trust herself to answer so she nodded once more. He took her hand and led her around the sofa and sat her down. She leant back and stared at the opposite wall.

"Please talk to me…Do you want to be left alone for a while?" He asked. Michelle turned her head to face him -that was the last thing she wanted.

"No. Stay. Please?" She pleaded, leaning against him. She didn't want that safe feeling to vanish so quickly.

"Of course I'll stay" He said, wrapping his arms around her.


	24. Chapter 24

Michelle was terrified. It was the morning of the court case and she was a bag of nerves, but she wouldn't let it show. She looked like she hadn't slept at all, almost zombie-like.

"Michelle?" Maria's voice at the door made her jump. She came to sit on the edge of the bed next to Michelle. "Come down and have something to eat, you're making yourself ill" She pleaded.

True, Michelle had gotten sick a couple of times that morning but she didn't think anyone had known.

She got up and went downstairs with Maria, but stopped when she saw Ryan.

"What are you doing? Where's your uniform?" She asked.

"I told you, I'm coming with you" He insisted. He knew Michelle didn't want him to go with them, she didn't want him to have to sit through it and listen. However, he'd insisted and kept on insisting that he was there to support her.

Michelle sat down, she didn't have any strength to argue with him.

"I'm sorry" Ryan said, sitting down next to her. "I just want to be there for you"

"I know" She whispered, letting a few tears escape down her face. Maria brought her a drink and tried to have her eat something. They tried coaxing her for fifteen minutes before giving up.

"Maybe we should be getting off then?" Maria suggested.

Ryan made his way outside, fully expecting to see the usual street car cab waiting outside. So he was surprised when Peter was parked outside their door.

"Cabs can be so unreliable you know" He said, getting out of the car "And they're usually late"

"You didn't have to do this" Ryan said.

"I know" He smiled. "But I wanted to"

His smile faded when he saw Michelle walk out of the door, looking pale and withdrawn.

"Where's the cab?" she mumbled.

"I'm taking you" Peter answered.

"What? No!" She cried.

"Mum?" Ryan asked, puzzled. He'd have thought she would have been pleased by this arrangement.

"I can't have you there. I can't have any of you there! I don't want you listening to it…What if you don't see me the same?"

"Michelle" Peter said firmly, walking up to her and taking her hands. "None of this is your fault. None of us will see you any different. You've got your family behind you, I'm behind you and we're here to help."

Her face screwed up and she turned away, not wanting to look weak in front of him. Peter told Ryan and Maria to be getting into the car and turned back to Michelle.

"Come here" he said, gently tipping her face so he was looking directly at her. He wiped the tears away from her face. "_We're _going to get through this, all of us, because you're not alone. Okay?"

Michelle leant forward and Peter hugged her. They stayed like that for a brief moment until Peter dropped a light kiss on her forehead and helped her into the car.


	25. Chapter 25

Ryan felt so far away from her when she was confined in the small boxed area. She'd still not wanted him to be sat up in the stands but he didn't want to wait outside not knowing anything. Maria was on his right, even she looked pale. Peter was giving her reassuring glances on Ryan's left in attempt to comfort her even though he couldn't be near her.

The judge stood up, looking as though he was about to make a start. Michelle turned even whiter, if it was possible. Her face contrasted alarmingly with her raven hair. Ryan sighed, he wanted to go and stand with her, not sat in the stands feeling helpless. He blew her a kiss when she was looking, but she ignored it and dropped her gaze to the floor.

After arguing all week that he wanted to be there in court, Ryan suddenly felt like running out. He suddenly didn't want to hear her retell the story. He tried to focus very hard at the wall opposite, but it wouldn't block out her words. Every time her voice wavered, the thumping in his heart became painful. He looked over at Maria; tears were already dripping down her face and splashing onto her front. He glanced left and saw that Peter's face was set like stone, and his fists were clenched. Ryan looked down to the floor, eyes shut, trying to blot everything out. He tried to think about something else- anything else. It worked a little, he could still hear the fear and torment in her voice, but he couldn't make out any actual words.

It must have been bad, Peter kept growling under his breath and Maria kept sobbing. He was glad he couldn't hear, glad he'd found a way to blot it out. He just had to think about something else. _Coward, _he thought. He couldn't even listen to it and it wasn't even him who'd had to suffer. He felt an arm go around him and leant into Maria, who held him tight while she cried silently. He couldn't hear Michelle's voice anymore, and thought it would be safe to look up. She'd finished talking now, and the two attackers were given a chance to speak.

Ryan listened in this time, anger boiling up inside him. He heard there outrageous, shameful excuses. They were talking a load of filth how could they say things like that?

"She wanted it" One of them growled "She wanted every minute of it. Now she regrets it and she's making this up to –"

"No!" Peter hissed, furiously, cutting across him. The judge glared at him and warned him to keep quiet. He clenched his fist tighter and set his jaw, staring darkly at them.

One of the members of the jury suggested a short break while they took time to decide on the verdict. Michelle didn't need telling twice, she was out before the rest of them had chance to recall what had just been said.


	26. Chapter 26

Michelle ran out of the building at sat on the step outside, arms wrapped around herself as though she was trying to hold herself together.

It was Ryan who found her like that, Maria had gone off to check the toilets and Peter had gone down the opposite corridor to try and find her. He sat down next to her without speaking. Michelle didn't seem to notice he was there; she just stared ahead, without seeing the view in front of her, tears sliding down her white face.

"I can't go back in there" she whispered. Ryan placed his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to do anymore talking, you just have to go in and see what they decide" He promised. When Michelle didn't answer, he gently cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away, he turned her to face him.

"Please?" He asked "You've done so well, just stay strong for a bit longer?"

Michelle swallowed her sobs and nodded once. She allowed Ryan to pull her up and help her back.

Peter and Maria were both stood outside the courtroom door looking anxious.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked, worriedly, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Yeah…I think so, I just want to get this over with" She mumbled. Maria nodded understandingly and Peter ducked down to kiss Michelle's tear stained cheek.

They went through and took their seats once more.

"If it was up to me, I'd have them banged up for life" Ryan hissed. Maria stroked the back of his hand and Peter nodded in agreement. They all held their breaths as the judge stood up- they'd obviously reached their verdict.

Michelle looked up from the floor as she heard the judge sentence them. Six years.

Ryan raised his eyebrows in disbelief. _Six _years, that's it. For all the torment they'd caused.

"Not all cases get a full six years, Rye" Maria said. "Some only get three or four. It's the best we could hope for"

They all stood satisfied as they watched the attackers being dragged away. Apart from Michelle, who looked withdrawn as thought she didn't know what was happening.

"Let's get her out" Ryan said, going down the steps and meeting her.

"Well done" He whispered, kissing her hair.

Michelle gave him a weak smile. Thankful it was over; they walked over to where Peter was. He unlocked the car doors and they got inside.

She sat in the back this time, she felt weary and slightly dizzy.

"You can have a sleep when we get back" Maria said, patting her hand. "And, you _really _do need to eat something"

Ryan sighed, he'd seen her take barely a mouthful at each meal time since it happened, they didn't want her getting ill.

"Don't worry about me" She mumbled in reply. But of course, they all did.


	27. Chapter 27

"I've got a few things to sort out" Peter said, as they pulled up outside. "I'll call round and see you later?" He asked, looking back at Michelle.

"Yeah, okay" She agreed.

Maria stared at her, eyebrows raised as she hung up her coat.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's totally smitten with you!"

Michelle didn't answer; she looked to the floor and blushed. The pink stood out clearly against her pale face.

Ryan came in from seeing Peter off and sensed the atmosphere.

"What's up? " He asked.

Michelle mumbled something about the shower and dashed off upstairs.

"Fancy a take-out pizza for tea, Rye?" She asked, switching on the TV.

"Yeah…get mum's favorite, she might eat something then" He sighed.

"She's had a hard time though"

"I know she has, and I love her more than my next breath but she can't go on like this or she'll make herself ill" he murmured.

"Aw, Ryan" Maria Sympathized. She went over and sat next to him, taking his hand. "I'm sure she'll be fine. As long as she's with us and her friends"

Ryan sat back and exhaled. It was supposed to get better now wasn't it? The worst was over now, surely.

Michelle seemed to be less weary. She didn't jump when the pipes gurgled and didn't tense when the floorboard creaked. Ryan watched her anxiously during tea but she seemed to consume an efficient amount, she ate more than she had been doing over the last few days anyway.

She had a little sleep on the sofa afterwards, tucked up under Peters arm. He'd called around after tea just as he'd promised.

The look on her face made it clear just how much more she was at ease when he was there. For Ryan, it was like he had his mum back properly again. Peter never stopped holding her when he came around. Even if they were just talking his arm was always slung naturally across her shoulders while she leant into him. If she sighed in her sleep he would automatically run his hand through her hair, letting to know he was here for her. If she got scared or worried he'd lean down and kiss her cheek and assure her she was perfectly safe. Though she hardly got scared at all when he was there.

_**((Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I finally managed to get this chapter up and hoping to post more very soon!)) **_


	28. Chapter 28

_((Brief note: I am aware that Michelle and Peter aren't a couple in corrie. However, I was rather hoping they would get together. But this Is what fics are for! There will be Michelle/Peter romance in this chapter and the following, if you are uncomfortable with this pairing then you should discontinue reading. I do not wish to offend anyone)) _

Ryan went back to school the next week. He still came back and lunchtimes to see Michelle, and if she was having a bad day then he would stay instead of going back, though she often nagged him about his education. It was only a very feeble argument however, she was glad of his company when Peter was working.

Peter liked her to perch on the counter or sit behind it with him so she wasn't sat in the house alone. Michelle sometimes got a little anxious when it got busy with customers but usually her friends on the street would pop in and talk to her for five minutes while Peter served.

Michelle was making progress, much with the help of Ryan, Maria and Peter. However, today she woke up shaking. She'd been dreaming about that night again. It had been a while since she'd dreamt about it. She awoke with a gasp and looked at the clock. It read nine thirty in the morning. Ryan would have gone to school without waking her and Maria would be at work, having left her to get some sleep. She stumbled out of bed and went into the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. The window was open and the breeze that was let in shifted the door a little. She clapped a hand to her mouth to stop herself screaming and whipped around. Letting her heart try to return to the normal steady beat she cursed herself for being scared of the breeze.

Still shaken, she went downstairs slowly, as though worried there could be someone there. She told herself again and again they weren't, but she still couldn't help feeling scared. She sighed; she'd not had a day like this for ages it seemed. The kitchen piped gurgled and she froze. In reality, it was a frequent, harmless noise. However, her scared mind tricked her into convincing herself someone was there. And no matter how she tried, she couldn't force herself to look around. In the end, she sat quietly on the stairs, crying, while trying to summon the urge to stop and the courage to just look around.

The knock on the door made her head jerk up. Not fussing about still being in her night clothes, she rushed down the last few steps and wrenched it open. Peter was met with frantic, pale Michelle, who almost buckled with relief when she saw him.

"Michelle? What's hap-?" His words were drowned by her torrent sobbing, he swiftly stepped in and closed the door behind him. He placed his arms around her and she crushed herself against him.

"Michelle, what's happened? Has someone hurt you?" He asked, glancing around, almost as paranoid as Michelle had been. She shook her head against him, and he breathed out, relieved.

"I'm here now, shh. You're alright I promise" He soothed, wrapping one had around her waist as the other stroked her hair gently.


	29. Chapter 29

Peter made her a drink while she sat on the sofa, staring at the floor without any expression.

"Come on 'Chelle, you've done so well. Don't let that dream scare you, I swear they're never coming to hurt you ever again" He promised. Michelle turned to face him somewhat doubtfully, however when she met his gaze she forgot to be worried and believed him. If he promised to protect her, she knew he meant it. That's all he'd ever done since it had happened: Protect her. Been there for her and helped her through it. He'd stood by her in court, stayed with her when she was scared, made her sleep when she couldn't and helped her feel safe again. Peter cupped her cheek gently; she turned her head and kissed his hand.

"I'm here for you" He whispered, tipping her chin. Michelle looked directly into his eyes and stretched up towards him. Peter understood her immediately. He sat still, breath caught in his throat, waiting for her. He closed his eyes, feeling her warm breath on his bottom lip, barely there, as if she too was hardly daring to breathe. Gaining courage, she closed her eyes as their noses lightly stroked past one another. Her lips parted slightly as Peter closed the offending distance between them. Michelle concentrated on nothing but his gentle lips working slowly against her soft timid ones. He lightly ran his fingers reassuringly through her hair and secured his arm around her waist.

Her heart now thumping furiously against her chest, she parted her lips a little more, allowing Peter to deepen the kiss. She let out a quiet whimper and crushed herself against him. She was gaining confidence, her lips staring to work faster and more forcefully against his. Then, much too soon for Michelle's liking, Peter slowed and gently pulled away, tugging slightly on her bottom lip, making her breath catch again.

"Wow…" He breathed, stroking her cheek. Michelle gazed up at him, still slightly dizzy from the rush of emotions.

"Amazing" She agreed, shifting herself into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm great" She answered, the fluttering in her stomach being down to a good cause. She brought her legs up and curled against him. Peter smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"I've got to open the shop soon. Why don't you go up and get dressed? You can sit up in the flat or something instead of being here on your own"

"Mm'kay" She mumbled, making no action to move but shuffling into him a little more. Peter laughed and secured his arms around her. The shop could wait an hour or so.


	30. Chapter 30

The shop was quiet that morning, there wasn't much going on. Peter was screwing up used slips and aiming for the bin, well, aiming but not succeeding.

"You're rubbish" Michelle laughed. "Maybe u should climb in the bin instead"

Peter raised his eyebrows and flicked one at her. This time, he did aim properly.

"Hey!" She cried, throwing it back. It hit him straight on the head.

"Oh you've done it now" He smiled "I'm definitely going to get you" He darted forwards and caught her in his arms, tickling her.

"No! Stop it!" She laughed, doubling up. Peter stopped but he didn't let go of her.

"The shops quiet. Why don't I just close and we can watch a film or something instead?" He suggested, slipping his arm around her waist. Michelle smiled.

"We'll be better off going to mine again, Ryan will wonder where I've got to if I'm not home when he gets in"

She didn't want to worry him again. So Peter shut the shop and walked across the street hand in hand with Michelle. Several people stopped to shoot looks, but they ignored them. Who cared about what they thought?

Halfway through the film, Michelle shuffled up onto Peter's lap.

"Cheeky" He smiled, dropping a light kiss on her head. She rested against him and they sat, not really watching the film but just being happy in each other's company. Every so often Michelle would glance up at Peter, the cue for Peter to lean down and gently touch his lips to hers.

"There's just one problem now" Peter sighed, as they broke apart for the fifth time.

"What's that?" Michelle asked.

"I don't think I can let you go" He whispered, stroking her hair.

"That's fine by me" She smiled, leaning up for another kiss. Peter happily obliged and both of them failed to hear the door open.

"It's only me, I've just come for my-"Ryan stopped mid sentence. Michelle and Peter sprung apart and Michelle bent her head to that her face was obscured by her hair.

"Oh, Cosy are we?" He grinned, amused at her obvious embarrassment. Michelle bit her lip.

"Hey, don't worry about it" He said, sitting on the armrest. "If you're happy, I'm happy" He gently pulled her into a hug. "And as long as there's hugs left for me yeah?" He smiled.

"There's always enough hugs for you" She said, ruffling his hair.

"One last thing" He said, turning to Peter. "Keep the slobbering all over my mum to a bare minimum when I'm around"

Peter grinned back at him "Oh I can't promise you that, mate"

"Your both like kids" Michelle sighed, but smiled at them.

"I've got to get back to school, I only came for my football boots" Ryan said, getting up and going to the door. "See you both later on" He walked out and closed the door.

"That was embarrassing" Michelle admitted.

"He took it well, though. He's a good kid" Peter smiled, shifting up and placing his arms around her.

"You think he'll keep it to himself? The whole street might find out"

"Don't worry about it 'Chelle" He whispered, pulling her closer. So Michelle leant against him and didn't worry. Not once. All the time they were sat there with each other not one worry crossed her mind. She didn't think she even knew how to worry when Peter had her enclosed.


	31. Chapter 31

When Ryan got back he laughed to see that his mum and Peter were in the exact same place that he'd left them. Both sleeping. He shook Peter awake.

"Don't you need to get back for Simon?" He asked. Peter sleepily glanced at his watch.

"Oh no…It's a good job he's got someone picking him up. But yeah, I was supposed to get him from his grandma's ten minutes ago. I better be off" This was easier said than done. Michelle was curled up on him, her arms around him securely. Ryan sensed the problem.

"Mum, come on wake up. People have lives to live here" He joked, gently shaking her shoulder.

Michelle sat up wearily, while Peter gently unwound himself from her and stood up.

"I've got to get off now, but I'll call you later if you want?"

"Of course I want" She mumbled, still tired. Peter leant down to give her a quick kiss while Ryan pointedly looked away. Michelle stared sadly at the door when he'd gone.

"Aw. You really like him don't you" Ryan said, sitting down next to her. Michelle nodded and stared at the floor, feeling the blush creep up her skin.

"I'm glad you're getting better. I was so scared I'd lose you when you were in the hospital. And then when you came home and you wouldn't sleep or eat…" He trailed off; shuddering at the memories he had from the past few weeks. Michelle suddenly felt ashamed of how she'd behaved, making her son that worried.

"I'm s-"

"Don't say you're sorry" He cut across her. "None of this was your fault, okay? Don't pin anything on yourself please?" He was almost pleading with her. Michelle saw his frantic stare and gently pulled him against her.

"Alright, shh. Don't get so worked up. It's ok. I'm better now you were never going to lose me"

Ryan tried to hide his face as the tears fell. He didn't know why he was getting upset. It was all over. Everything was done with. Michelle was okay, she hadn't gotten worse or anything. Michelle placed her arms around him and let him hide his face into her. She was glad he was finally letting it out, glad she had a chance to look after him the way he'd done with her, but she wasn't glad she'd made him so upset.

"It's okay, everything's just gotten to you over the past few weeks that's all" She soothed, stroking his hair.

Ryan's sobs grew quieter and stopped eventually. He pulled himself away from Michelle and wiped his eyes. He felt slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

"Don't apologize" Michelle warned as he opened his mouth- most likely so he could apologize. Ryan gave her a small smile instead.

"Why don't you go on your games console for a bit while I get tea on?" She suggested. Ryan grinned properly this time. That was an offer he just had to take her up on. He got up to turn the TV over when Michelle's phone beeped.

"Darling Peter's text you" He grinned. Michelle rushed to read it, ignoring Ryan's mime of an intense kissing scene. She playfully tapped him around the head as she started to reply.

"What's he said?" Ryan asked. But Michelle just stuck her tongue out at him, winked, and carried on texting.


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm trying to watch TV here" Ryan sighed, jokily as Michelle laughed out loud for the umpteenth time, after receiving yet another text.

"Sorry, sorry" She giggled.

"What's he saying to you, woman! In fact, no…I don't really want to know" He started, but then changed his mind after a bit of thought.

"It's nothing like that, he's just smacked his head on the door" She smiled.

"Well maybe it's knocked some sense into him and he's now thinking 'what the heck am I doing locking lips with her?!'" Ryan joked.

Michelle faked an outburst of outrage and flew over to him. She pulled him and started tickling every bit of him she could reach.

"Aw, no stop! Okay I'm sorry, I take it back!" He tried to shout through his laughter. Michelle ruffled his hair and sat down next to him.

"So are you and Peter like official now?" He asked.

"Well yeah, no one knows yet though. Well apart from you"

Ryan shrank away sheepishly.

"Who've you told?" She sighed.

"Well Maria saw me in the street and asked if I was okay, she said I looked shell shocked so…I told her"

"Oh, right". Michelle sat back. Having Maria knowing wasn't a problem, she had been going to tell her herself when she'd gotten back from work anyway.

"What about you? Are you sure your okay with it? I didn't mean for you to walk in and find us the way you did"

Ryan placed his arm around her.

"Mum, I told you- you're happy, I'm happy. Besides, Peter seems like a decent guy" He smiled.

"He is" Michelle agreed, thinking back to how much he'd helped her. Michelle's phone beeped again. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Can't he leave you alone for five minutes?" he smirked. Michelle looked down at the text she'd just received and broken out into a huge grin.

"Apparently not" Ryan mumbled, answering his own question. He sat back, having no desire to look at what Peter had sent his mum. Secretly, he was absolutely thrilled at how much better she was. She was back to normal again.


	33. Chapter 33

((_I'm sad to say that I will be shortly wrapping up this fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it xx))_

"I knew it would happen. I could just see it, they were smitten" Maria smiled. She and Ryan were discussing Michelle's latest 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah. He really helped her through it. He did loads" Ryan said, biting his lip a little.

"Hey, Rye. You did loads for her too, you did more than what anyone in your position would have done" She reassured him.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't hurt her"

"Just give them a chance" Maria smiled "I bet it'll work out fine". Ryan nodded, but was still unsure. His mum hadn't really been lucky in love in her life.

They sat down and ate dinner together. Ryan kept glancing anxiously at the clock. Michelle was out for dinner with Peter and although she wasn't due back for another couple of hours at least , he couldn't help but feel a little worried about her. This was the first proper place she's been to of free will, and the longest time she'd been out since everything had happened.

"Calm down, she'll be fine. She's with Peter" Maria assured him. Ryan smiled at her and nodded. She was right.

Michelle came in through the door, 4 hours later, giggling, Peter holding on to her.

"Steady, steady" He smiled, catching her when she stumbled.

"Are you drunk?" Ryan asked wearily.

"No, of course not! Can I not be happy" She laughed. Ryan turned to peter.

"She's only had three" He swore. "I think she's just over-excited" He said, smiling at her as if she was a little kid getting hyped up about Christmas.

"It was brilliant!" She grinned, biting her lip with excitement. Ryan could tell she wanted to tell Maria everything.

"Right, I'll be getting off. I'll call you-" He broke off to give her a soft kiss.

"Later on-" Another kiss.

"After my late shift" He finished, giving her a final kiss.

Ryan cleared his throat pointedly.

"Sorry. I'm gone" He smiled, as Michelle hugged him before watching him walk out of the door.

"Urgh! How could you let him slobber all over you like that" Ryan cringed, sitting down next to her.

"She likes that slobber" Maria smirked, setting three cups down on the table. Ryan wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You'll understand when your older" Michelle laughed, pinching his cheek.

"Get off" Ryan whinged, shrinking away.

"Come on then, tell us all about it"

Michelle didn't need asking twice, she launched into an excited frenzy, trying to tell them as much as possible at any one time.

"It was amazing, _he_ is amazing" She sighed, happily. "We went for dinner first, it was an incredible place, not so much posh but more friendly and cheerful, which was what I wanted, and all the food was homemade and gorgeous! Then after that I thought he'd take me home but we ended up walking past the cinema and I saw the film I'd wanted to see was still showing so he practically insisted on taking me to see it and it was brilliant. Apart from our mini popcorn fight but that was still fun, even though we nearly got kicked out. Aw, it was like being a teenager again!" She stopped to draw breath and take a drink from her cup before continuing.

"Anyway, after that I thought we should be getting off but when you go through the cinema there's all the arcade games so we ended up on a couple of them. Let me tell you, Peter _can't_ dance on the dance mat. He is pitiful" She laughed.

"You went on the dance mat!?" Ryan snorted. "Oh the shame!" They were all laughing. Ryan slipped his arm around her and hugged her. He was so glad that they hadn't gone to some smarmy upmarket place, all posh and proper. Somewhere light-hearted, friendly and fun was exactly what she'd needed. A chance to just let herself go and enjoy being happy and being herself.


	34. Chapter 34

Ryan took Michelle's hand in his own and held it gently. Michelle looked up at him

"You really are the best mum in the world" He told her sincerely. "I know we row, and I know sometimes we don't get along, but you're strong, kind and you cope amazingly and you still have time to all the ordinary mum stuff"

"I haven't been good at it recently" She mumbled.

"Shh. After what you've been through, no one can blame you. I'm so happy that you've got Peter now. Your amazing together, he is completely besotted with you. I know he'll treat you right. You deserve it"

Michelle leant against him, resting her head on him. Ryan smiled down at her and stroked her hair, admiring her for who she was. His mum. Who'd coped with hell, been through more suffering than necessary for a whole lifetime and still managed to bring him up brilliantly, made a living for them both and always, always, always put him first. He knew that she'd do anything for him, even go so far as to die for him.

"I love you" Michelle answered. She couldn't thank him enough for what he'd done for her without even knowing it. Her son. The love she gave was unconditional. He was the most important thing in the world to her and he knew it.

"I love you, too" Ryan said, kissing her cheek.

Of course, they couldn't forget what had happened. It would always lay there at the back of their minds. An unforgivable event. However, what they could do, was make the most of every moment that was happy and gradually blot out the memory so that it became a dull hazy block buried way in the back of their minds. Although they were never truly free of the nightmare, they focused on the future. Most of the time Michelle was happy, she had her life back on track now, job, boyfriend and a home. This was her life now, her future. From here, it only got better.

*** _Finished. This is the end to this Fic, It is the longest one I wrote and I hope I did the ending justice. I just want to thank everyone who did read and review. And that I'm sorry this couldn't have been completed sooner. Of course, I will always continue writing!***_


End file.
